1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a solar power storage module with a battery control unit for controlling a lithium-ion battery unit being charged or discharged, and a solar power storage system and a solar power supply system having the same.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional solar power supply system having a solar cell unit that converts solar light energy into electricity can be used as a power source for electronic devices. However, the conventional power solar power supply system presents a problem in that power generated by the solar cell unit is not stable due to changes in the surrounding environments such as variations in intensity of sunlight (solar irradiation) and ambient temperatures. To solve the problems, a lithium-ion battery unit electrically connected to and charged by the solar cell unit is used to store the electricity generated by the solar unit.
In the lithium-ion battery unit, lithium-ion batteries are connected to each other in series. The variations of capacitance, initial voltage, and temperature from one lithium-ion battery to another would affect the properties for the different lithium-ion batteries. An overcharge or an overdischarge can result in a rupture or a fire. An overcharge or an overdischarge would pose a problem of an extremely shortened service life of the lithium-ion batteries of the lithium-ion battery unit.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide a solar power supply system having lithium-ion batteries, which can have a long service life and high safety performance.